


Helium Beer

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Random Sterek shorts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Pack, Dimension Travel, Helium beer, M/M, POV Vernon Boyd, Prank Wars, Young pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Stiles prank goes sort of wrong.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Random Sterek shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564270
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Helium Beer

Stiles bribed Boyd into recording it. It was amazing. It took months to get it and he slipped a few into the packhouse fridge. Boyd knew which ones were good to drink and grabbed two so Erica wouldn’t make him sleep in the doghouse. He wasn’t a complete idiot when it came to pulling pranks with Stiles and knew to have her back. It took one time that he knew a prank was coming and he didn’t warn her for him to learn. Waking up with faintly pink reflective nail polish on his nails in the morning that he didn’t notice until three hours into work wasn’t pleasant and she had yet to tell him how she managed it. 

“Look who’s arrived.” Peter called out and he peeked into the room to see a young pack of them. He paused for a heartbeat before walking across to where Erica was on the couch and sat, handing her the beer and pulling her phone from her hand. She shot him the smallest glare, upset that she couldn’t take a picture of the pack in front of them. He gave her a wink and hit record, turning it to Peter. He had a beer.

“What is this?” The younger Stiles asked as their Stiles thundered down the stairs and skidded into the room. 

“Awesome!” The spark beamed. Alpha was right behind him, smacking the back of his head as he passed. 

“What can we do to help?” He shot a warning look at Peter as he passed him and Stiles trailed after him, a goofy smile on his face when he spotted the beer in the betas hand. Boyd was lucky he could keep his face impassive. 

“Uh, home?” The other Stiles answered and the other Derek practically growled at him but the entire young pack was just staring at them. 

“Right. Deatons.” Derek shook his head at them and walked toward them. Stiles followed with a shuffle and Derek turned, no doubt sensing the regret that was coming off of him with waves. Boyd looked at Peter out of the corner of his eyes, watching as he smirked and took a sip of his beer. 

“What did you do?” Derek narrowed his eyes and Stiles ducked his head down, pulling a face that was just under begging. Erica let out a soft snort and he dropped a hand onto her thigh to keep her quiet. 

“Well, nephew…” Peters voice squeaked out and Stiles instantly started giggling but he held completely still.

Erica lost it instantly as well, covering her mouth and running from the room. Boyd struggled to keep the phone trained on Peter, catching his incredulous look as on his face before he glared at the spark. Derek was trying to hold it in, both him and Stiles freezing completely as they faced each other. Stiles was folding over slowly and grabbed Derek to hold himself up while the Alphas lips twitched wildly.

The younger pack were all stiff, a handful of their mouths hanging open. The other Derek look like he was about to have a stroke, the other Stiles hanging onto his arm as he tried to hide behind him, gaping at Peter in fear. His other self was blank other than raised eyebrows but Erica looked delighted, her phone already out and recording it as well. The other Scott had the same blank look on his face when anything happened and Isaac just slumped against the front door behind him, his mouth opening and closing like he was trying to understand what happened. 

“Stiles.” Peter tried to growl but it came out a squeal and Stiles was running. Well, he tried to run, making it three feet before he collapsed completely into loud guffaws with his hands pressed against his stomach. Peter took three steps forward before the spark vanished, phasing himself somewhere the beta couldn’t find him. The wolf let out a strangely pitched snarl and shot out the door to hunt him down in a most likely hopeless pursuit. 

Boyd turned off the recorder and started a new video, keep the phone on his lap as Derek walked over to the beer Peter dropped in his haste to catch the Spark and turned it so he could read. The Alpha let out a low chuckle before setting it on the coffee table.

“Helium beer.” He grinned at the young pack who hadn’t recovered yet. “We’ll have to see if we can get Scott to drink it.” Boyd turned the video off with a snort and stood, knowing Stiles would be delighted he got Derek’s laugh recorded. “You knew?” He glanced up at his Alphas words and shrugged. 

“Sometimes it’s best to know what our pack Spark is getting up too.” He nodded to the door Erica fled from and Derek made a ‘fair enough’ face before nodding to the younger pack. 

“Help me get them to Deatons. Erica, tell the others where we’ve gone. Don’t tell anyone about the beer.” He turned to shout at the rest of the house. There was a faint voice calling out she had heard and they both started herding the young pack outside. 

“What will Peter who when he finds Stiles?” the younger Scott asked and Boyd shrugged. 

“He’ll have to find him first. The prank war ends on the end of the month so he only has today to do it.” Boyd shrugged, enjoying the incredulous look on their faces as he shoved them out the door one by one. Derek was already nudging Erica, Isaac and Stiles to the truck in the corner so he shifted the rest toward a newer jeep. A second later there was a pop and their Stiles landed on the truck and hopped down. 

“I win the prank war!” He shouted with his hands in the air like he made a goal. Peter tackled him off the car, both of them tumbling into a mud puddle. The beta too focused on revenge to care about getting dirty, again. 

“Ha, knew you’d return to the precious Alpha.” Peter growled, shoving him deeper into the mud. 

“Peter” Derek called out in warning as he opened the truck door, not even looking as the Beta made sure the human was completely soaked. 

“What are you? Twelve!” Stiles spat out as dirt got in his mouth and kicked wildly. 

“Stile, when you’re done, we need you at Deatons.” Boyd called just to be an ass and Peter stood in triumph, glaring down at Stiles. 

“You know, I was just shooting in the dark with this one. I was hoping to get Derek.” Stiles didn’t bother standing as he spoke, the puddle making a sucking noise as he lifted an arm to wipe his face clean. 

“I’m not drinking one. And stop teleporting. We might need your Spark to send them home.” Derek was already in the truck and started backing out. Boyd quickly shoved the rest of the young pack into the jeep and jumped in. 

“We’re getting Derek to drink it” Peter cackled evilly, and Stiles hopped up. 

“Switch the labels around. I need to shower” The Spark shot into the house as Peter followed, still laughing. Boyd shook his head as he backed out, not really knowing how they bonded over making Derek’s life harder.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if helium beer is fake or not but all I could think of was Stiles pranking everyone.
> 
> Tell me what you think. XP


End file.
